<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treasure by Thebiwife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012640">Treasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiwife/pseuds/Thebiwife'>Thebiwife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La familia Corday-Sánchez Léon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ER (TV 1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Foster Care, Human Trafficking, Immigration &amp; Emigration, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Spanish Speaking Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiwife/pseuds/Thebiwife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Abby's storyline from s11e2, only with the characters and events from my fic 'Friend of a Friend' giving a different context to what may have happened.<br/>(You can read this not having read 'Friend of a Friend', however, both works will remain incomplete for some time.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Lockhart &amp; Kerry Weaver, Elizabeth Corday/Original Female Character, Tesoro &amp; Kerry Weaver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La familia Corday-Sánchez Léon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Marta. I’m gonna need an interpreter if you got a sec?”</p><p>“Sure,” Marta happily obliged. As a desk clerk, Marta was happy to get away from <em>the desk</em> whenever she could, particularly if she was being asked a favour from one of her friends. </p><p>“Great. Her name is Marta too,” Abby smiled as the clerk followed.</p><p>"Fun coincidence!"</p><p>“Not a fun case though...she was brought in by an aunt for one thing, but I’m more concerned that she has cigarette burns on her back, among other things.”</p><p>“Shit,” Marta said, biting her lip and following Abby to the room where the girl waited.</p><p>“Can you ask her what happened?”</p><p>“<em>Hola</em>, <em> me llamo Marta, y tú te llamas Marta también, ¿no?” </em></p><p>“<em>No. Me llamo Tesoro.” </em></p><p><em> “Tesoro, es...un nombre muy bonito. ¿Qué pasó con tu tía</em>?”</p><p>“<em>She is not my aunt</em>.”</p><p>“<em>She’s not?</em>”</p><p>Tesoro shook her head.</p><p>...Abby was going to need a bigger favour.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Abby shiverered as she and her friend sat on the bench out by the ambulance bay. "You don't suppose you and Elizabeth could put her up...?" she took a drag of her cigarette, already pre-empting the answer from her friend, who would undoubtedly use the fact they had two kids under five as the primary excuse why they couldn’t. Not that Abby was in a position to judge, it was a perfectly understandable reason.</p><p>Marta winced. She <em>wanted </em>to help, of course she did. Nobody who worked in the County ER worked there because they <em>didn't </em>give a shit about the patients, desk clerks included. But her partner, Dr. Elizabeth Corday, would undoubtedly say the same thing that she was about to. "Wow, um, I mean, I don’t know if we can. With Ella getting bigger we no longer have the space..."</p><p>Only Elizabeth would have said it with much more conviction.</p><p>"Oh right, of course. I just thought since you speak the language..."</p><p>"I mean I can <em>ask</em> Elizabeth?" Marta shrugged. "I'm sure she could stay with us until we find something a bit more appropriate for the long term."</p><p>Abby nodded. "Finding a long-term bilingual foster carer seems...unlikely."</p><p>"Forgive me for eavesdropping," Susan said, moving to join the friends as she had finished sending off a patient with the EMTs for a transfer to Mercy. "You <em>are</em> forgetting who does have a spare room and could probably do with an extra <em> par de manos </em>.”</p><p>“You?" Abby looked at her puzzled.</p><p>Susan shook her head. "I've got my hands full with Chuck and Cosmo. Think, shorter than me. Red-head." </p><p>"Oh, but of course!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did always think that Neela travelling halfway across the continental US to help Tesoro get home was a bit of a stretch, so have been looking forward to working out some of what could have happened after this episode occurs in my AU. Hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kerry,” Abby called her as she followed her down the corridor. “Do you have a second? I need a favour.” Abby was always amazed how quickly Kerry managed to walk the corridors, in spite of her physical impairment.</p><p>“Abby, I have a meeting upstairs…”</p><p>“I’m asking you as a friend and not as Chief.”</p><p>“Is it urgent.”</p><p>“Kinda?”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
As it was still cold out, they agreed to meet in the cafeteria after Kerry's meeting with the newest member of the Surgical Trauma Team, Lucien Dubenko, had finished. The cafeteria was now closed, so probably not a complete coincidence that the dregs of the coffee they had served moments ago tasted rather like dishwater.</p><p>“So why can’t she be placed by Children’s Protective Services?” Kerry asked, taking a cautious sip of the liquid they were passing off as a caffeinated refreshment.</p><p>“Finding a six to eight month placement with Spanish-speaking foster parents for a teenager? Very unlikely. One without a man present who would terrify her? Near impossible. She’ll be moved from pillar to post every couple of weeks...But <em>you</em> could be approved almost instantly.”</p><p>“And what do you need from me, besides the room?”</p><p>“Not a lot…”</p><p>“Just being her Foster Mom?”</p><p>“Well I could stay with you too until she settles, she seems to have warmed to me, Marta too. An until she starts school she can help Marta looking after the kids, pick Henry up from the Lopezes... She can help you and Henry with Spanish, we can all help her work on her English. And I didn't want to upset you by saying this, Kerry, but you must get awfully lonely in that house just the two of you.”</p><p>"You would've made such a great social worker, Abby. Actually, is there any job you could not do?" Kerry smiled, winking at her friend. “Ok, fine.”</p><p>“Is that a yes?”</p><p>“It’s a yes if you can get my assistant to liaise with CFPS so all I have to do is sign the dotted line.”</p><p>Abby grabbed Kerry's face and kissed her on the lips in an exaggerated smooch. “Kerry, I <em> love </em> you!”</p><p>“Don't think you're getting off lightly, I'll be calling you to help move her in once we get the go ahead.”</p><p>"That might be...tonight."</p><p>"Tonight?"</p><p>"She has nowhere else to go Kerry! It's your place, a group home, or sharing half of my sofa with Neela."</p><p>"I can't tonight Abby. I'm sorry...I have to pull a night shift, I'm covering for Carter, there's no-one else. Can you have her stay just one night? I'll come get her in the morning before I pick Henry up from the Lopezes."</p><p>Abby sighed, "ok, yeah, great. Thanks again, Kerry."</p><p>"Abby...if anything happens...any trouble at all...I'm holding you reponsible for her."</p><p>"Yes, Dr. Weaver," Abby nodded, standing up and running out of the Cafeteria.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tesoro, this is Dr. Weaver,” Abby said, only then realising that in the rush of the previous day's events, Kerry and Tesoro hadn't even met.</p><p>“Call me Kerry,” Kerry smiled, sitting beside Tesoro on the sofa as Abby took her coat. “I have a room in my house where you can stay, until you are ready and able to go home to Mexico. <em>¿Entiendes</em>?”</p><p>“Yes...I can live with you?”</p><p>Kerry nodded. “Yes, with me and my son,” Kerry smiled. She rummaged in her pocket and pulled out the photo of her, Sandy and Henry she kept on the back of her ID badge. “This is Henry. He’s bigger...now. Almost six months old.”</p><p>“And she…?” Tesoro pointed to Sandy’s face. </p><p>“That is...<em>was</em> my partner...my wife. Henry’s other Mom. Her name was Sandy. She died a few months ago.” </p><p>Abby wasn’t sure if Tesoro had understood what Kerry had told her, but also didn’t want to spend too long going into detail about Sandy’s death. "Henry is at his <em>Abuelos' </em>place right now...Sandy's parents<em>.</em></p><p>Kerry nodded and smiled, trying not to communicate any issues she had with Sandy's parents herself, at least, not at this point. </p><p>“Are you ready? We can go now,” Abby said. </p><p>“We just need to pick up Henry and then we can go to the store to get you some things on the way home,” Kerry explained. “Let’s go.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Kerry left Tesoro in the car with Abby as she went to collect Henry, who had apparently just finished breakfast, evidenced by the milk around his mouth.  Florina filled Kerry in on Henry's sleeping and feeding and Kerry agreed a time to drop him before her shift on Monday. She chose not to mention anything about having a new Foster daughter to her in-laws as yet, hoping she could settle in and everything fall into place a little before they could undoubtedly oppose the arrangement.</p><p>Henry now safely in the car with Tesoro in the back, they headed to Target where Kerry picked up what she needed for dinner and Abby took Tesoro around to get some clothes, things for her room, things she’ll eventually need for school. Whenever Tesoro hesitated over something, not wanting to look greedy or ungrateful by touching or putting anything in the cart, Abby would follow her eyeline and pick up herself, adding it to the mountain of things they would be getting rung up at the cashier. </p><p>Abby tried to insist on paying for some of the shopping, or at least the few hundred dollars of stuff that she had picked out for Tesoro, but of course Kerry refused.</p><p>"Abby, if there's one time in all of this I'm pulling rank on you it is now."</p><p>"Fine. But I owe you one!"</p><p>”Oh, don’t I know it.”</p><p>Back in the Weaver/Lopez household, Kerry began to prep dinner and allowed Abby to show Tesoro to the guest room, the two of them taking three trips to the car to collect everything.</p><p>“Kerry, I need to get home,” Abby said.</p><p>“You’re not staying to eat? I can make more than enough.”</p><p>“Maybe another time, but I promised Neela we'd do something tonight, I feel like I've hardly seen her. Anyway, thank you again, so much,” Abby said to Kerry, cuddling her.</p><p>Abby gave Tesoro a hug too, saying bye before she let herself out.</p><p>“Doctora Kerry,” Tesoro said, standing patiently at the table as Kerry was serving up dinner.</p><p>“Yes, Tesoro? You can sit down. And <em>Kerry </em>is fine.”</p><p>“Um...Kerry. There is a girl who lives in her apartment.”</p><p>“Yes, <em>Neela</em>. She and Abby are good friends too.”</p><p>Tesoro nodded. “When I visit Abby she and Neela, they...sleep together.”</p><p>Kerry looked at her blinking in disbelief, before realizing perhaps something had been lost in translation.</p><p>“Oh, you mean they shared the bed?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I suppose that’s normal?” Kerry shrugged, "as you were staying there too."</p><p>"But Neela, she lives there with Abby?" Tesoso looked confused.</p><p>“For the moment she does." </p><p>Kerry was aware that Abby was <em>questioning</em> her own sexuality, as it had come up before on their trip to England with Elizabeth and Marta, but <em>Neela, </em>Kerry was sure, was straight as a ruler, and that was coming from the straightest Lesbian that could possibly exist*.</p><p>*Kerry was proud of coming up with that one herself.</p><p>Since Kerry had already outed herself, she assumed Tesoro had been far too grateful for the living arrangement to have shown any opposition to Kerry's sexuality. Besides, Kerry was only recently widowed, and didn't see herself not being single anytime soon, so didn't really think there would be any reason for Tesoro to have an issue with it. But maybe she was conservative too, as the Lopezes were. "We should invite Abby and Neela for dinner one evening. Would you like that?”</p><p>Tesoro nodded.</p><p>“Great.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>